Healthy Competition
by Spoollee
Summary: When you have been with someone as long as I have it's good to know the spark is still there....Rated M for future lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!! The Awesome Stephanie Meyers does. **

**This is my first FanFic. Please be gentle. LOL**

Another weekend, another party, same people. Emmett and Edward were having a good time standing by the keg nursing the tap. Bella and I were dancing to the same music that we dance to every Friday for the past year.

"Here Rose." Emmett walked up and handed me a beer.

"You know I can't stand the smell of that stuff." Wrinkling my nose in distaste.

"Yeah but we need to keep up appearances." He said as he took a swig.

I just rolled my eyes and sipped it then made a bitter face. How humans can drink this is beyond me. Once again Bella was pulling me out to the middle of the field to dance. Alice should be here but Jasper had other plans for her. Tonight was their anniversary of when they met so many years ago. He was taking her out to dinner then well …. I got that vision out of my head.

The song was over and we went back to stand next to our guys. They were laughing at Mike and how funny he was drunk.

"Lightweight" was all Emmett could get out. I'm sure he's gotten a lot of people drunk out here trying to make them keep up. Sucks we can't get drunk. I would like to see him be the drunk one falling all over the place.

Something caught my eye and I grabbed Bella. "Hey Bells come go walking with me. It's time we mingle." I held her hand and started our rounds. We stopped and talked to everyone but I was making my way to two very hot gentlemen that just kept getting hotter with every step. Of course I had to know who they were.

"Hello, what brings you here?" I asked

I knew they couldn't help but stare. Who wouldn't? I just smiled and slowly batted my eyes.

One had short dark hair with dark eyes. Body not as big as Emmett's but very nice to look at. He spoke first. "We just moved here. I'm Caleb and this is my brother Pogue."

Now the one named Pogue was nice looking also with his shoulder length hair and nice cut body. I notice Bella looking down at the ground a lot. I so need to help her come out of her shell.

"I'm Rosalie and this is Bella. Welcome to Forks and the happening place to be every Friday night." You could tell I was being sarcastic. But then I felt stares coming from behind me.

"It was nice to meet you but we have to get back to our b….." I interrupted Bella

"To our friends. See you around. " I took her arm and led her back to Edward.

Bella just looked at me and then stopped us before we went back over to the guys. "Why did you correct me by saying they were just friends?"

"Because your gonna learn one of these days sweet Bella that it's good to make guys wonder. " I went and stood next to Emmett. He did not look happy.

"Who in the hell were you two talking too?" He said in a deep voice.

"Just some new guys. Just moved to Forks. Nothing to important. " I kept looking over at them. Something about them I couldn't place.

"Well I don't like you talking to them." He took a drink.

I turned to face him. "Don't be jealous. "

He just glared at me, his teeth clamped tight. "Let's go home and I will show you just how jealous I am."

He finished his beer and pulled me towards the jeep. But I did get one more look in at the boys by the fire. This might be a fun year after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember I don't own twilight.**

Emmett saw me looking back at the new guys and that really set him off. But what really did it was the one named Caleb actually tipped his glass towards me. I felt him pull on my arm a little harder than he should. In fact if I had been human he would have pulled my arm out of socket. I just looked at him and smiled.

He shoved me into the jeep and slammed the door. He will be fixing that dent tomorrow. I laughed.

"Damn Rose why do you do this to him?" Edward just shook his head."The last time you nearly drove him crazy."

Emmett opened the door and answered for me "She likes to see me mad."

I just sat there and smiled. "He thinks he knows me so well after all this time. I'm not doing any such thing. He just wants the excuse to have angry sex."

"I don't need an excuse."

"Sorry but there are other people in here. Can you two please finish this when we get home?" Edward was rolling his eyes and Bella just sat there playing with his hair. The rest of the ride home was quiet but you can tell if he added any more pressure to that poor steering wheel he will be fixing that too.

Once we got to the house Edward and Bella quickly disappeared out of the jeep. I ran upstairs with Emmett at my heels. He slammed our bedroom door and shoved me to the wall.

"Do you like seeing me this way?" He growled.

In my sweet seductive voice "Really Emmett why are you so upset? I talk to guys all the time. You don't act like this towards everybody else."

He calmed down just a little. And let me go. "All the other guys have to build up the courage to come talk to you. Rose, you went to him."

"Them" I corrected as I was talking with my back to him.

All I heard was a loud crash. I turned to see the big picture window broken out and my big oval mirror gone.

The anger was back. He grabbed me "Fine them. I don't want you talking to THEM."

"You jerk! You just broke my mirror. Esme is going to have your head if she keeps having to replace the windows in our room!" My hands were on my hips.

"Stop pissing me off ROSE!" His hands were locked on my arms.

"Stop being so jealous. Stop being jealous over a couple of boys." I laughed.

He picked me up and tossed me to the bed and pinned my arms above my head. And he started to kiss my neck. The last thing I heard from him was "Your right I'm not jealous. You won't be talking to them anymore."

The last thought in mine? We will just see about that…..


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight. The awesome Stephanie Meyers does!!**

EMPOV:

"Why do you let her do this to you? " Edward kept asking me like my answer was going to change.

"No. I just over reacted. But I still don't like them and I told her she can't talk to them anymore. Now drop it and let's get this finished so we can leave."

Esme decided we had to be the ones to put the new window in since I was the one that broke it. Again. Jasper just kept his mouth shut and wanted to stay out of it. But Edward just couldn't let it go.

The only thing I couldn't get past was the fact that she went to them. Why? She don't waste her time with anybody. Well it won't happen again.

RPOV

"Shopping sucks." Bella whined. She hated going but all us were going so she came too.

"You can never have too many clothes." Alice cheered.

I was not paying much attention to them while I was looking at Gucci shoes. All I wanted was to …

"Rose , who are the two guys? " Alice just stared at me. No one told her about last night.

"What two guys?"

"The ones walking into the store right now."

I turned around and sure enough in walked Caleb and Pogue. I just smiled. "Hello boys what brings you to a woman's shoe store?"

I picked up the match to the shoe I had in my hand.

"Pogue saw you walking into the store and I wanted to see if you got into trouble last night."

I smiled "Oh. I didn't get into any trouble. Emmett's just a big teddy bear."

Bella and Alice were giggling behind us. I just walked past them towards the counter to pay for the shoes. Alice had six pairs in her hand. I took my change and looked at the guys.

"Well we have to go good seeing you again. Maybe we will see you next Friday at the field."

Before I could get completely out the door. Caleb stopped me."You will see us Monday. You are in school?"

Alice looked at me and I actually looked uneased. "You go to Forks High?"

"Starting tomorrow." Caleb had a schoolboy smile with devilish eyes.

"Hmm" I put my sunglasses on and followed my sisters out the door.

Alice stared at me all the way home. It was getting so annoying. "What Alice."

"Who were they? How did they know you?" I looked back at Bella and she filled her in.

I had to beg Alice and Bella to hide their thoughts around the guys until they left for their hunting trip. If Emmett caught any hint that we ran into them they wouldn't go and I would have to listen to his ranting for the rest of the weekend.

When we arrived back to the house the guys were getting ready to leave and I went up to Emmett and pulled him down for a kiss.

"What's that for?" He smiled and went back for another one.

"I just wanted to kiss you before you go." I rubbed up against him

"Keep kissing and rubbing on me like that and they will just have to wait on me." His eyes were looking serious.

I grabbed him by the back of his neck and leaned into his ear. I bit his ear real and purred "Please."

He took my hand "Guys! Wait on me or leave without me. I will catch up."

**Please review. Promise lemon in next chapter!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own twilight. **

Before we could even make it to our room I had his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned. He pulled back from the kiss.

"What's up Rose?"

I looked down and smiled "You."

He growled and pushed me back to the wall. I closed my eyes and felt my shirt going over my head. My bra didn't survive the force of the pull. His lips never left mine. But his hands did their magic and had my pants and panties off in seconds. Pulling back just long enough to look at me.

"You are so beautiful. "

I didn't give him a chance to recover I grabbed his pants and pulled them down. I was on my knees staring at the beast between his legs. It was hard and waiting for me. Only me. I gently bit his hip bones making him shutter. I lightly ran my tongue around the tip of the head. By them he was growling. Then with suction I pulled him into my mouth moving him in and out with grace. His fist held my hair in a tight grasp not wanting me to stop. But not wanting me to finish.

He jerked me up and once again his lips found mine. He backed us to the bed and pushed me down. He placed his mouth near my ear. "I want you so bad"

"So what's stopping you?"

He continued with his mouth down to my breast giving them the attention they so well deserved. When he got to my hips me gently pushed them apart and smiled. He laid a kiss on the most tender spot on my body before sucking on it so hard I almost came right then. Then I felt his finger go in followed by the second. All I could do was arch my back and close my eyes. Always pleasure with him.

I felt my climax build. He continued until I screamed and rode out my orgasm with his hand. He moved back up and started kissing me I could feel him entering and I came again with the just the size of him moving past all my tiny tender nerves. My nails digging into his back and he growled and bit into my neck. He was pushing harder and harder. He was about ready to come when I locked my ankles and flipped us over and rode out his orgasm with my own.

I leaned down to put my head on his chest when he chuckled. I looked at him.

"You need to buy new sheets while I'm gone." He had tore them up while he was on top.

"Bought some this morning while we were shopping." I smiled at him. I got up and put on my robe.

"Always thinking ahead." He was putting his clothes back on.

"It helped that Alice told me to buy some." I laughed

He came up and kissed my neck and his hands found the knot in my robe and undid it. Reaching up and cupped my breast and planted kisses on the again.

"You better go before Edward starts ranting."

"I noticed you didn't put on your red lipstick before you went down on me."

"I can't find it. The last time I saw it was the night you and I went riding around in your jeep."

One last kiss before he ran downstairs and I got in the shower.

**EMPOV:**

I was walking out to the jeep only to see the guys standing there waiting for me. I walked past Alice and Bella only to get slapped by Alice on the arm.

"Your so bad. Emmett." And she laughed. I just looked at her.

"What?"

"You'll see." She turned around and walked into the house. Bella just shrugged her shoulders and followed.

We were driving about half way there when I hit this pothole. And made everything bounce around. Edward picked up this little tube.

"Hey Em why do you had a tube of bright red lipstick in your truck?"

"Hey! You found it. Rose will be happy." I smiled

"I have never seen her wear this color before." And before he could finish his statement he had a look of disgust on his face. "DAMN! Some things you just need to keep to yourself!"

"You're the one that saw my thoughts. " I smiled and Jasper just couldn't contain himself. Alice warned him before they left.

**Hope you enjoyed my first real lemon. I also wanted to let you know I write stories under the Private category. Please enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. Just my crazy thoughts.**

Us girls got ready for school. The guys will be late getting there. So we rode in my car with the top down. The parking lot was starting to get full and I parked in my normal spot. We got out and headed to the door. Once inside we headed to our separate lockers. I was busy looking in my mirror making sure my makeup was perfect when this deep voice came up behind me.

"You look amazing."

Before I could face him I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. The smell was sinful. I smiled and turned around. Caleb was hot. He had on a pair of jeans and a navy blue turtle neck. I just had to look him over. His turtleneck tight across his broad shoulders, you could see the fabric expanding around his arms. I was having some very nice thoughts when I heard Alice gasp from down the hallway.

"Thanks, so what do we owe the honor of you gracing our school?" I turned back around to face my locker again. This time to get my books.

"Staying with my cousin. And in all honesty I was supposed to go to a different school but after the weekend I figured this school had more to offer."

I turned around. "Really. What school was that?"

Alice and Bella walked up to us while I was talking to the pretty face in front of me.

"LaPush High school."

"Who is your cousin?"

"Jacob Black. Do you know him?"

I felt anger rolled around disappointment. "Yea, I know the mut…I know him. We don't really get along that well."

He smiled showing all his pretty white teeth. I so felt like little red riding hood at that moment. Great another mutt. But He didn't stink like wolf. He smelled like deep woods and all man.

"Funny he said the same thing about you. And that I should stay away from you."

"Your cousin is right. You should really take his advice and walk away." Emmett was standing right behind him.

Caleb's eyes never left mine. "Rose you will be late for class. I WILL talk to you later. " And he turned to Emmett and smiled real big. "Funny I thought you would be bigger. From the way Jake described you, I had competition. Hmmm" And he walked off.

"I didn't see that coming" Alice shook her head and went to stand next to Jasper. Poor Jasper was using all his power to calm Emmett down.

He turned to look at me. "What in the hell was that all about?"

"He was just saying hi and telling me that he is cousins with Jacob. Nothing else." I cut Alice a look from hell. Edward just looked at me and couldn't read my thoughts. Then he looked over at Alice and she was thinking something cause Edward just shook his head and walked away. I don't have to worry about Bella he can't read her mind.

Emmett put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer. "I thought we talked about this."

"We did. And you just need to calm down a little. He is Jake's cousin." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He moved in to kiss my lips.

Our first hour bell was ringing and we were late. Emmett had his arm around my shoulder and we walking me into History class. Then I felt his grip tighten.

"What the fuck!' He mumbled under his breath. I looked up to see what got him in a tizz now.

There was Caleb with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. He was sitting in the seat behind mine.

**Please let me know what you think. I see this playing out really well in my head. You will see a side of Emmett that no one will expect. **

**So please give me your views on this. Thank you. Enjoy!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight. Just my crazy mind. **

EMPOV:

"She is in class with that jerk. I could break his neck with my pinky. I could make him cry like a girl. I could…"

"Mr. Cullen would you like to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Frasier pointed out.

I didn't realize that I was mumbling out loud. Jasper shook his head. I kept looking at the clock. It had only been ten minutes. I was going to start ranting if I don't calm down.

"Sorry Mr. Frasier You we're saying?"

The teacher went back to his speech about diagrams or some shit. I wasn't paying much attention. I needed this hour to be over soon.

RPOV:

I was taking notes like a good little student. Good thing I was sitting in front of him. I got to smell his yummy scent. He had no clue. I felt his breath against my ear as he leaned up to say "Thought you said he was a teddy bear."

I smiled and continued my note taking. "He is you just have to get to know him."

"I want to get to know you."

"What do you want to know?"

He lowered his voice to barely a whisper "Everything"

I just closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. He is so ……the bell rang and I lost my thought.

He stood up behind me and gently nudged me to move. Walked out ahead of him and low and behold Emmett was there. I knew when the bell rang he would use his speed to get to my class, walk me to my locker, and be the big brut he can be.

First thing he did was pull me into a kiss. Well yeah I kissed him back he is my boyfriend many times over.

"Hey baby, how was class." He said as he placed a hand on my ass.

"Boring like always." I pretended to yawn.

He went to class with me cause we had math together. Thank goodness Caleb didn't have class with us. I really didn't need a pissing contest in every class. The rest of the morning went by smoothly. We would pass Caleb in the hall and he would wink, I would smile and take in a deep breath. Emmett would growl. That was until lunch. We sat at our normal table I looked for him but he never came to lunch. Emmett seemed to relax a little bit.

"So how was class with the new guy?" Alice had to smile. She like ruffling Emmett's feathers as much as I did just not to the extent I do.

"Like any other class with new people. You go to class to learn not to socialize."

Everybody laughed. And I had to join.

Lunch was over. I went to my next class. Alone. No sign of Caleb. Then getting to my locker for last period I heard Emmett laughing down the hallway.

"What's so funny Em?" I turned to smile sweetly at him.

"Jasper and I have PE with your Caleb. My day is looking better. "

"Emmett Cullen you will be nice to him. Do you hear me?" I pointed a finger in his chest. "He has done nothing to you but talk to me."

He just rolled his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. "That's all he has to do is talk to you." Then he turned and walked away. I think I heard him whistling. Alice walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry I don't see any trouble. "

I just laughed "I'm not really worried about trouble." We walked to French class.

EMPOV:

Jasper and I were heading to the locker room door when he walked out. I just smiled and put my shoulder into Caleb's shoulder hard enough to let him know I'm a force to be reckoned with. He cut his eyes to me and had a smirk on his face. I turned to say something to him and Jasper came up behind me and pushed me into the locker room.

"You know Em, she just does this to get to you."

"Yeah but the guy usually runs away crying when I come near. He don't. He taunts me. Breaking his neck with my pinky seems like a better idea with every passing minute." I was flicking my pinky at Jasper causing him to bust out laughing.

In walked coach and the other guys including Caleb. I started growling. Jazz had to calming air around me.

"Listen up. Today we are playing basketball and it will be one on one. Who wants to go first?" He was looking at his clipboard. He looked up to see my hand raised.

"Yes Emmett."

"Me and the new guy."

**The next chapter is the game between Emmett and Caleb. Boy do they have a lot riding on that game……..**

**Thanks for the reviews. They help. Makes me want to go on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. Just my crazy mind….**

EMPOV:

I threw him the ball and all I could do was stare.

"Come on new guy let's see what you got." I growled.

"So is this just about the game or are you still mad for talking to Rose?"

"I'm not worried about you talking to Rose. She's mine and you will become a memory for her like all the other new guys that catch her eye."

"Yeah but what if I don't become just a memory?" He spun past me and made the shot. "What if I become good friends with her?"

I took the ball and made the three point shot. His turn. I blocked his shot.

"You can be friends with her. But that's it. She has me and doesn't need anybody else." I smiled in my cocky little way.

"You sure about that? I think I have a chance with her. Jake did say you were all talk."

Right then I put a shoulder into his stomach a little too hard he went down and slid a few feet. I just stood there and made another shot. Score 5-2. I was winning.

"Cullen one more move like that you lose the game."

"Sure Coach." I reached out my hand to Caleb and he smiled and took it. I pulled him closer so only he could hear.

"Look here little man. I will only say this once. Stay away from her or I will hurt you." The grin never left my face.

He took the ball and just made a wide circle around me. Shaking his head. "Do you really think I'm scared of you? I could take her just to prove a point." He shot the ball between my legs but I caught it.

"She won't go for you. Your just a plaything to her."

"I wouldn't mind being her plaything. "

I threw the ball hard and he caught it. He was taunting me and I knew it.

"Bet you that she wouldn't give you the time of day."

"You said it big boy. I win I take her out." He started circling the court again. He made another shot. 5-4

This was going to be easy. "Fine if I win you leave school. You go crying back to LaPush school and lick your wounds."

He chucked the ball at me. "Deal"

RPOV:

I was not paying a bit of attention in class. The teacher sucked at teaching French. She pronounced the words wrong.

"Ahh ..Oh no.. He didn't " Alice gasped.

I turned to her "What"

"Emmett just bet you to Caleb. But he's gonna win. Don't worry about it." She smiled.

I got up from my desk and left the class. Alice was following at my heels. We snuck in the gym and stayed out of sight. I wanted to see this for myself.

Emmett and Caleb were playing a tense game and the score was 9-9. I was fuming. How could he bet me to a total stranger. I knew he would win Alice said he would. When I rounded the bleachers to see the end of the game. It was Emmet's shot he was going for another three pointer. I yelled at him.

"EMMETT CULLEN What the Hell!!" he turned to me at the same time he shot the ball. It bounced off the rim and Caleb rebounded and made the two point winning shot.

Alice looked at me. Her mouth gapping open. "So did not see that."

Emmett was so pissed off that he slammed the ball to the floor and it bounced and got stuck in the rafters. He turned around and faced Caleb with fury in his eyes. "The bet is off!"

"No way deal is a deal"

Emmett grabbed him by the shirt. Held him up off the ground. Jasper was the first one to him to calm him down. Coach was telling Em if he didn't put the new kid down he would be expelled. I don't think that matters to Emmett at this point.

I walked up behind Emmett and slapped him in the back of the head. "Put him down. NOW!"

He lust dropped him. Which caught Caleb off guard and he hit the ground on his ass. I had my hands on my hips. "Do you children mind telling me what just took place?"

Alice just went and sat next to Jasper. Safe and away.

Emmett tried to put his arms around me. I pushed him away. "Nothing just a little game between friends. Right new guy?"

Caleb just shook his head. "No, why don't you tell her our little bet. Since she is the prize."

I looked at Emmett with hurt in my eyes but at the same time satisfaction. This will teach him. "What did he win?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just gonna kick his ass then we can go home, get naked, and forget about all this shit."

Right then Caleb took off his shirt and DAMN. That was fine. Em had a nice body but to see that as a close second. He stepped up to Em like he was ready to throw down. He was going to die because of me.

I saw a smile cross Alice's face. She knew what I was about to do.

I stepped in between them with my hands on their chest. Caleb's chest was warm and cut like a washboard. The sweat was glistening off him. I wanted to do dry him off and make him sweat all over again. But back to the matter at hand.

I looked over at Caleb."What did you win?"

"I take you out. One time that's it." I shook my head closed my eyes and turned to Emmett.

"Is that true?"I said quietly. Right then I knew my answer cause all he did was turn his head away from me. Without looking back at Caleb I said in a quiet voice.

"Meet me at Newton's store at 6:30 tonight. You will get your date." I felt a grip on my arm I saw his eyes. Emmett was pissed.

"See you then Rose."

"Leave I have matters to take care of here." Never moving my eyes from Emmetts.

"Sure you will be ok?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Didn't you hear her you stupid fuck? LEAVE before I kill you!" By then Emmett was shaking. Jasper was behind him and Edward ran through the door.

Caleb turned and headed for the locker room. I took in a deep breath and all my focus was on the ball of fury in front of me.

His tone changed "Rose I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav.."

"Save it for someone who cares. I told you he was harmless. But you had to push it. You had to prove you're the cock of the walk. Well guess what?"

He looked at me. I patted him on the chest."You just lost your girlfriend for the night. Maybe next time you will think before you act." I started to walk away.

He grabbed my arm and swung me around. "You will not go out with him tonight."

"Back off Emmett. You made the deal. Now I'm going to show you what happens when you lose."

**Let's just piss off an even more infuriating vampire shall we………**

**I was tense writing this LOL. Hope you enjoyed this. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight. Just my brain. **

Bella rode home with the guys. Edward didn't want me corrupting his woman. Alice rode with me cause that's what sisters do. She sat quiet and didn't say a word. I looked at her and she just smiled at me.

"You really didn't see that coming did you?" I asked curious of her expression.

She just shook her head "Nope. I was sure he would win. If I thought one second he wouldn't? I would have kept my mouth shut." She looked at the smile on my face. Turning completely in her seat to face me. She stared at me.

"Oh my God. You did it on purpose! You changed the outcome.Why?" I had the top down and the guys were following behind us. So I knew Edward was hearing this conversation.

"I did not now will you change the subject." I tilted my head back towards the jeep that is speeding up behind us. She got the point. Then she had to ask.

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" She is such a joy to have around. The whole way home we talked about clothes and French class.

I pulled into the garage and Emmett pulled in beside me. Everybody got out and went into the house. Emmett grabbed my hand in a caring way. I stopped and turned to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Don't go."

"Sorry, I don't go back on my word. You of all people should know that."

"No, this is not your deal you don't have to do this. You are not doing this. We are alone now and you will listen to me." He said sharply. And his grip tightened.

I backed up pulling my hand out of his."Are you seriously trying to tell ME what to do?"

"Well yes I guess I am." Standing up towering over me. I felt a tinge of anger coming back off of him.

"Sorry but I'm not one to be pushed around. I am going upstairs to get ready for my date." It was my turn to stand toe to toe with him. "If you don't trust me and be ok with this date that you put on me. Then don't be here when I get back."

I walked into the house and up the stairs to my bedroom. I had to get ready for my date with Caleb tonight. Alice walked into my room while I was in the closet looking at my clothes for the fifth time.

"Can I make a suggestion?" She grabbed a pillow and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes you can."

"Don't choose the black mini dress. You will not make it out of the house. Trust me."

I actually had my hand on it when she said it. Damn. I turned to face her and I was speechless.

"Wear the black knee high boots with black skinny jeans. Add the red halter top and it will look great. Think sexy not easy." She laughed and I threw a pillow at her. She knows how to lighten a mood. Jasper must be rubbing off on her.

Hour later I was walking downstairs and getting ready to leave. Edward and Bella was at the piano. Jasper and Alice were sitting at the table playing on the computer. Carlisle was at the hospital. Esme walked up to me and gave me a hug.

She smiled "You have fun tonight. If you need anything you call."

"Yes, I will. I won't be late." I turned to look at Emmett which was no longer sitting in the chair in front of the TV.

Went into the garage and got into my car. Turned the key and the engine purred. As I was backing out I could hear a loud boom and a holler to follow. I didn't have to guess it was Emmett punching a boulder.

I pull up at Newton's Store at six thirty on the dot and there leaning up against his bike was perfection in the making. Caleb was in a pair of jeans that fit his hips so well it left nothing to imagine. His sweater was off white and tight across his shoulders. Either he likes them tight or he hit a growth spurt and hadn't had a chance to buy more. Not that I'm complaining. To finish off his look with a dark brown leather jacket.

His eyes held millions of promises and a smile that can fulfill everyone.

"Right on time" walking over to open my door for me. "And amazing as ever." He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me close to kiss me on the cheek.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I didn't want to stay in front of the store all night and I tried to sound unhappy about it.

He just shut my door and put a hand on my stomach and lightly pushed me back against my car. I had to blink to keep my eyes in my head.

"I didn't want our first date to be from a bet. I wanted to be a gentleman and ask you. But Jake told me you were with Emmett and had been for a very long time."

"Jake tells you a lot."

"He should we are family and we have no secrets."

"So what has he told you about me?" I was a little scared and not really wanting the answer.

"He only answers the questions that I ask. He offers no information. I want you to tell me about yourself." He took my hand and pulled me towards the bike.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you for a ride." His smile was sinful.

"On that?"

"Have you never been on a Ducati 1098 R?"

I shook my head no. He chuckled and had me climb on behind him. "So how did Jake take it when you told him you had a date with me?"

"Ahh at first he didn't believe me then he told me I had a death wish."

"So where are you taking me?" I snuggled up to his back with a grip from hell. Emmett would never let me ride one of these. But I like how it feels with the wind blowing past me.

"We are going for a joyride past LaPush. I have a picnic planned for us."

Great I am going to have to fake eating in front of him. And I have to go through enemy lands. Maybe I'm the one with the death wish.

**Next Chapter The Date. What happens. What does he know? What does he want to know? Hmmmm**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight. Just my crazy ideas.**

Riding in the dark. On a motorcycle, with my arms around a guy that smells so good. But I can't help but wonder what Emmett is doing. I feel a little bad for how I had talked to him.

"Quit thinking about him." Caleb yelled over the wind noise. I raised up over his shoulder which put me near his ear.

"How did you know?"

"You loosened your hold on me." He laughed. I tightened up and I think I heard him groan.

I realized we were in LaPush cause I could smell dog. I quickly buried my nose in the back of his coat.

"How much further?" I sounded muffled with my face in his back.

"Not much. Hey look there's Jake."

I groaned "I would rather not." I heard Jake holler something and the next thing I knew we were slowing down. Pulling into a parking lot Jacob was running up to us.

I rolled my eyes and held my nose. Jake just smiled he liked the fact of getting under my skin.

"Hey cuz what's up?"

"What are you doing later?" He looked at me in disgust. We were just destined to be great friends. Not.

"Depends on this lady here. Why?" He grabbed my hands and pulled them back around him like they had been when we were riding. I didn't move them away. I put my chin on his shoulder and that made Jabob cringe which made it better.

"Well some of us are going to Port Angeles for the carnival on the docks. Do you want to go?"

He paused for a minute. "Yeah, give us an hour I want to show her something then we will follow you there."

I tensed up and he patted my hand.

"Sure thing. Hey blondie are you stepping off you pedestal for a while to hang with us tonight?"

I so wanted to rip him a new ass. But I was a lady tonight. Well I'm a lady every night but tonight I was on their turf.

"I think I can handle your stench dog." Caleb just stiffened up and then relaxed at my comment.

He just laughed and told us to meet them in one hour back here and we would leave.

Caleb started the bike back up and we took off. Five minutes later we were in the abandoned driveway. He cut the engine and climbed off then held his hand out to me. I just looked at it before taking his hand. I climbed off and started to follow him up the drive.

"Can I ask where you are taking me?" I think if I wasn't able to kick his ass I probably be scared.

"It is a surprise. Don't worry I'm not bringing you up here to kill you."

"I'm not worried. I think I can take you."

He walked beside me hand in hand like we had been doing this forever. It felt comfortable. We came up on this big building. It was made of stone and up in the top window was a flickering little light.

"This used to be the old LaPush Winery. It had closed down about sixty-five years ago. No one in town has the heart to tear it down and build something different." He was watching my expression.

"This is incredible." I was in awe for words.

"You need to see the rest." We walked into the dark door and there were tiny candles about every third step leading up to the little room that held the flickering light. Even though I didn't need light to see. He probably did.

In the room was tiny little tea light candles all over the place. Red and white checkered blanket and a picnic basket. He sat me down and started to open the basket when I stopped him.

"Sorry Caleb but mom made a big dinner and I had to eat before I left the house. I'm not really hungry but this is all beautiful." I looked at his smiling eyes.

Reaching over to the basket he lifted the lid "I thought you might say something like that so I went to plan B." He pulled out a single red rose.

I could not control the smile on my face. He would be perfect for the right girl. If only. "Wow you thought of everything. I'm impressed. How did you pull this off from the time school was out to when our date began?"

"I had help." He said sheepishly. "I would love to tell you more about the winery's history but that will have to wait for another day. We only have a few minutes before we have to meet the guys and go play like kids."

Leaning over his lips touched mine. He had soft pouty lips that were warm. He tasted good. The kiss was small but potent. I started to raise my hands to touch him and his hands met mine and lowered them back down. He pulled back "Just a kiss is all I want. You don't belong to me."

"Then why go to all this trouble." I stood up and started to blow out the candles. He stopped me and made me look him in the eyes.

"I felt bad that you were part of a bet and wanted you to be comfortable. That you can go out and have a good time without the worry of me taking advantage of you." He kissed the tip of my nose."Now let's go to the carnival."

Had to give him brownie points he has charm. Knows how to give you just enough to make you want more.

The ride back to town was cozy. He gave me his jacket and it was warm. And smelled wonderful. Pulling into the parking lot it was all I could do to keep from gagging. Jacob, Embry, Seth, Leah, Sam, and Emily were waiting on us. They didn't look happy but they were tolerating me. The least I could do was keep my mouth shut. I was so going to pay dearly for this night so I better enjoy this now.

They were being nice to me and Emily came up and gave me a hug. Bella said she was super nice. We followed them to Port Angeles and the place was packed. If I had been a nomad I would have been in hog heaven. Thank God I hunted a few days ago.

The first thing we did was buy bracelets. Seth wanted to ride all the rides. Caleb bought mine and we were off. Seth had us riding everything from the merry go round to the ferris wheel. Playing games and they were eating at every food stand there. I ways actually having a great time. I laughed to the point if I could cry I would have tears. Emily came up to me and thanked me for coming. She is so nice.

Caleb and Sam were throwing balls at some mugs. Jacob came up to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I bunched up my nose and made a bad face. He just smiled.

"Your not so bad when you get away from the other leeches."

"Watch it dog. I can still kick your ass." I smiled. "By the way is your cousin one of you?"

"No but he is different from me. He is human."

"Thanks that helped a lot." Caleb turned to me and smiled and put his arm around my waist.

"I know we need to head back I didn't noticed it was already after eleven. And we have school tomorrow." He started to walk me towards the bike. I stopped him.

"Just one more ride on the ferris wheel. Me and you." I pulled him near me and he put his inside his jacket and around my waist. I just looked him in the eyes and I saw an old soul in them. It was our turn to get on.

"My turn to ask questions."

"Shoot." He smiled

"You know what Jacob and the rest are. Are you one of them?" I knew Jake answered my question but I want to hear his.

"I can't change. But I am different." Looking out over the carnival. "But I also know you are different too."

Turning back to face him "What do you know?"

He held my hand rubbing circles with his thumb. "I know you don't eat. You are beyond beautiful. You smell different. I'm totally attracted to you. And I don't care how scary your boyfriend is or if he tries to rip me apart tomorrow. I don't care. "

Right before we got off the ride. I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder. "I'm bad for you. I'm not what you need. Eventually I'm not what you will want. But I will be your friend."

"That's all I ask." He kissed the top of my head and we got off and walked towards the bike.

The ride back to Forks was peaceful. Clean air from being away from the dogs. Sorry wolves. I just layed my head on his back and enjoyed the ride.

We pulled up next to my car and I got off. "Thank you I really had a good time tonight. I would also love to see the winery during the day sometime."

"Great whenever you want to come back. You are always welcome."

"That might just be you talking." I smiled and he laughed.

"Good night Rose. See you in school tomorrow." I leaned into him and kissed him. He brought his hands up to my face and his tongue was searching for more. I grabbed his hands and lowered them down to his sides.

"I just wanted a kiss. Night Caleb." I got into my car and started to pull out of the parking lot. I looked back in my mirror and he was laughing to himself. He fell for his own line.

My ride to the house was a quick one. All I can think about was the fun normal human things I did tonight. We all will have to go to carnival soon. All us Cullens.

I turned into the driveway of our house and as I opened my garage door Emmett was standing there with nothing but pure rage coming off him.

**OMG!! What has she gotten herself into??**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight. Just my crazy mind.**

**First, I would like to thank you for all the reviews I am getting. I am so happy you are enjoying my story. I will be posting more stories and some won't be with Twilight ppl. But will be just as good. **

**Second, I want to say sorry for the typos in the last chapter. I was multi-tasking last night and I will be more careful next time. Kudos to the FanFic Family!!**

EMPOV:

She put the car in park. I was blocking her from pulling into the garage. "Get out of the car Rosalie."

"Move your ass Emmett." She replied back. I twisted my neck to relieve so of the tension then I took in a deep breath. Wrong thing to do. I smelled him on her. No I smelled them on her.

I was by her car before she knew it and pulled her out of the seat. I had her bent back over the hood and I was leaning over her. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes actually I had a lot of fun." She smiled at me. It was all I could do to control my anger.

"Good plan tonight with the dogs. Was it your idea or his?"

RPOV:

"What are you talking about Emmett?"

He growled and was nose to nose with me. He eyes were black and he was shaking so bad. "You know if you are around them Alice can't see you. Was that your little plan?"

Oh Caleb's good. Jacob must have told him. It never crossed my mind. She should have been able to see the winery. I was smiling and I think he took it the wrong way. His fist went through the hood of my car. Next to my head.

I pushed him back and stood up. "What the fuck Emmett! Do you know who is going to have to fix that? ME!" I examined the damage to my car ignoring the angry asshole behind me.

"Answer me! Did you plan that to get back at me?" He grabbed my arm to swing me back to face him. This time I had fury in my eyes.

"You never crossed my mind." I walked away towards the house. "This is over."

Turning your back on a big pissed off vampire twice in less than five minutes was a bad thing. A hand grabbed my throat and I was up in the air and against the wall. He held me there so I could turn away from him again.

"Why go play with the wolves so I can't know what you are doing? Is he a wolf? Did you do something you don't want me to know about? Answer me damn it!" Jasper and Edward was behind him trying to get him to calm down. Esme took Bella upstairs.

I laughed. "You know this would really be effective if you were actually cutting off my air supply. But since I don't need to breath and you can't hurt me. Put me down and we will talk."

He lowered me to the floor and took a step back. Without thinking I came up with a right hook and plowed his jaw. His head snapped back but he just stood there. I knew I couldn't do damage but I wanted to get his attention.

"We are even. But if you ever man handle me in a bad way again. We are done. "

I walked over to the chair and sit down to take my shoes off. "Nothing happened. He took me to the winery and then we went to the carnival in Port Angeles with Jacob and the rest of the pack. That's it nothing else. The reason you couldn't see anything was because I was riding rides with Seth. I forgot about Alice not being able to see me with them. But on the same note why did you want her to keep tabs." I stood up and walked back to him. His eyes were still black. Hands still balled into fist."Did you want to know if we would do anything? Do you really think I would do anything with him? I don't know him."

His eyes started to return to normal and I put my hand on his cheek. "I have you. It was a date between friends that's it."

"You kissed him." Edward said behind my back and I flinched cause the anger was back.

Emmett raised his head over me to Edward. "What did you say?"

"She kissed him twice."

Shoving me out of the way, Emmett went outside to destroy something. I walked up to Edward.

"You stay the fuck out of my head and away from me. If you read the rest of my thought it meant nothing."

"Rose is right. It meant nothing I saw the kiss at Newton's and it meant nothing to her. I felt no need to make things worse." She took Jasper's hand and went upstairs to their room.

I walked out back and Emmett was sitting on this big boulder with his back to me. I came up to him and put my arms around his shoulders.

"I don't want to be mad at you. " He mumbled. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"So don't. Edward was out of line for what he said."

I walked around where I could face him. I climbed up and sat down between his legs. I held his hand.

"But you kissed him." He was so beautiful. And I hated seeing him so torn up about this.

"Yes I did. I'm not going to lie about it." He started to pull away from me and I stopped him."But he's not you. I wish you could have known what I was doing. I was thinking of you and about our last conversation and how bad I felt. But I had fun tonight. He didn't try anything but one kiss and he didn't want anything more."

"Do you like him?"

"I do. But in a different way. We both know we can only be friends. He knows I have you and I have no plans on getting rid of you anytime soon. We just want to be friends. Hang out that kind of thing. And I'm sure he wants to get along with you too."

"Do I have to?" He turned me around so my back is pressed against his chest. We sat there by the brook and listened to the water. I loved being in his arms. He can be caring when he wants to be.

"I think you should give him a chance."

"I might let him sweat for a while. Let him think I'm out for his blood."

"Speaking of blood, he's not like Jacob. But he is different. And he knows we are different. But nothing else was said about it. "

He started kissing my neck. "Just keep your guard up and watch what you say."

I turned around and pushed him back on the rock. I straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. "I'm a big girl I know how to take care of myself. Now let's drop this subject."

His hands were squeezing my ass and moving up to my waist. "Subject dropped." He said while I was kissing his neck.

"Good we have five hours before we have to be up for school. Let's get naked." I pushed my tongue into his mouth for a deep kiss. He growled and broke our kiss.

"Five hours? That's just enough time for a quickie."

**So Big E is going to give him a chance. But what happens when it's taken to far?? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight. Just me.**

The Next morning I came downstairs and Carlisle was in the kitchen. I came in and kissed him on the cheek. Esme was putting fresh flowers in a crystal vase. Emmett came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. Alice was skipping in to room just beaming. Jasper, Edward, and Bella was already sitting at the table waiting to leave.

"Rose do you want me to order you a new hood for your car?" Carlisle said looking over the paper.

"Yes please. Tell them I will come pick it up." The one thing I love about Carlisle is the fact he don't yell or judge. He just lets us work it out ourselves and then if we need help he is there. Same with Esme.

"I guess Emmett will be helping you fix your car?"

"Yes sir." Emmett took my hand and led me out the door. I got into his jeep. The others rode with Edward.

Emmett didn't let go of my hand the whole way to school.

"You sure you can handle me and Caleb being friends?" I looked at him with big puppy eyes.

He just smiled "If being friends with him makes you happy and us not fight. I will be nice to him. In fact I want to talk to him and apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"Good. I want him to feel welcome just as much as they made me feel last night. We all need to go to the carnival you would love it." I beamed

"We will. For you."

We beat the others into the parking lot and Caleb was standing there by his bike talking to Mike. He's saw me and smiled. I noticed Em' s knuckles tensing but then he relaxed.

I got out and started to walk up to him to tell him I had a blast last night. But Emmett stopped me a few feet away.

"Hey let me go talk to him first. Don't made me say sorry in front of you. Please." He threw that innocent look at me.

"Fine I will meet you at my locker." I kissed him and walked to the school.

EMPOV:

I saw how he smiled at her when we pulled up. I needed to talk to him alone. I stood behind Mike and Caleb just stood there.

"Emmett Cullen is standing behind me?" Mike asked. Caleb shook his head. Then he turned around and walked away. Why he is scared of me I have no clue. He's never looked at Rose the wrong way so I have no beef with him.

But the guy in front of me now has. Carlisle would be proud.

"Heard you had a really nice time with my girlfriend last night." I was trying to smile but couldn't do it.

"Yes I did. But let's cut the chase. What do you want Emmett?" He was leaning against his bike with his arms crossed. I could snap his neck before he blinks.

"It's not what I want it's what Rose wants. Whatever she wants I make sure she gets. So even if that means being nice to you so she can have you as a friend so be it." He started to smile like he won. Not happening.

I took a step towards him to close the gap. "Don't push me. She thinks I am saying sorry to you for yesterday's little outburst. But I'm watching you. Step out of line one time I will snap you like a fucking twig and NO one will stop me. Are we clear?"

"We are clear. But keep dropping threats at me and you will see what kind of anger I keep under control."

He was something. Trying to scare me. I wanted to laugh and show him what I do to grizzlies for fun. His idle threat is actually entertaining. So I smiled at him.

"Let's go tell Rose that we came an understanding."

We walked up to Rose's locker and everybody was looking at us walking up. Edward was busy reading Caleb's thoughts and then he looked at me and read mine. He raised his head to let me know he would keep an eye on him for me.

Rose saw us and she smiled like I haven't seen her do in twenty five years. I hope this all goes well for her. I don't want a repeat of what happened back then.

I put my arm around her and kissed her cheek.

RPOV:

"See you boys kissed and made up. Now was that so hard?"

"Anything for you." Emmett said in my ear. "This is Rose's friend Caleb. He's not so bad. Caleb this is Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward."

"Nice to meet all of you. The right way." Caleb shook hands with the guys.

I knew things would work out. I always end up getting my way. Our day pretty much went smooth. Lunch came and I had Caleb sit with us but he had to leave after ten minutes. He had to do something. Then when last hour came Emmett played nice. Alice kept me posted. But would only tell me after I promised her I would not go against her ever again.

Hey Emmett had Edward I had Alice. Who said I had to play nice. This was pretty much how the rest of the week went. We would meet up at school and hang out. But he didn't have lunches with us. I did see him on his phone a lot. Then we would talk on the phone. But only brief conversations. Talking about the party at the field.

Emmett helped me put my car back together. When he put his fist through the hood he did damage to the top half of the engine. So we spent many hours in the garage. He kept saying sorry. I kept calling him a liar. Once we got it fixed he let me take it to LaPush to say hi to Caleb. I took Bella with me so she could say hi to Jacob. He was fine with it. Or at least he's faking it well. Us four went to the winery and I got to see it in the daylight. I want my next wedding to be here. Now ain't that some funny shit.

Friday is supposed to be the party at the field but since it was raining. Alice had a great idea. Jacob, Seth, and Caleb came over to watch movies. This was the first time he met Carlisle and Esme. Esme made a bunch of munchies for Jacob and Caleb. He didn't ask if we were hungry.

Jasper and Alice was planted in one of our big chairs. Edward and Bells had the other. Jacob and Seth took the floor. I was curled up on the couch with Emmett but had my legs draped across Caleb. I started to have thoughts about what would happen if us three were naked on this couch and no one else was here.

"Rose stop it." Edward cut me this look. Damn I forgot about his annoying habit.

"Sorry Edward." I said quietly. Emmett just held me a little tighter.

"Do I need to worry?" He whispered in my ear.

"Nope I'm fine. Promise." I so need to watch my thoughts. Alice would be able to tell me if it would happen. Edward would just rat me out. But If Emmett did go with the flow then maybe we would have possibilities.

After three movies the guys left and we all went hunting. We were going to be around a bunch of drunk people tomorrow and we needed to feed before we go.

**I wanted to tell you the title of the next chapter. It speaks for itself. 'Visitor'**

**Kudos to the FanFic Family!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight. Just me.**

**Don't worry no threesomes. She's just having those thoughts for a reason. Lol**

Once again another weekend night at the field. They made the bonfire bigger since it had rained last night and everything was wet. Emmett and the other guys went to the kegs to get the poor humans drunk again.

Alice was bouncing around the bonfire to the music. Bella and I were sitting on the tailgate of someone's truck. Emmett came up to me and handed me a beer.

"I tell you I hate the smell of this stuff." I wrinkled my nose.

In a cocky voice he leans over and kisses my ear."And I tell you we have to keep up appearances."

"Smartass."

"Why yes I am."

Edward came over and took Bella by the hand. They were going for a walk. It was like right on cue Emmett came around and sat by me.

"Edward was telling me you were having some pretty interesting thoughts involving certain people. Is that true?"

I fell over laughing. I couldn't contain myself."Yep."

"Blunt but honest. Why?" I noticed his grip tightened on my thigh.

"Nothing to worry about. Just a little payback from when he opened his mouth before I had a chance to talk to you. So disregard anything he tells you for the next few days. I'm going to show him that minding his business every once in a while is a good thing."

It was Emmett's turn to laugh. "You can be so mean sometimes."

I was scanning the crowd looking for my friend. Then like some magic force I turned around behind us and he was walking up. But not alone.

"Hey Rose" he walked up and kissed my cheek. I had a weak smile. I was looking at the person that held his hand.

"What's up man." He said to Emmett. And shook his hand.

"Who's your friend?" I was taking in deep breaths.

"This is Amy. My girlfriend." He smiled and turned away from me. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. Like he was ignoring me. I turned to Emmett and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. You could tell he was beaming. I jumped off the tailgate and held my hand out to Amy.

"Nice to meet you, Amy" I put on my best smile.

Her big blue eyes sparkled "Great to finally meet you. Caleb has told me so much about you."

Funny he hadn't said shit about you. Emmett must have noticed my expressions cause he asked Caleb if he wanted to go with him to get a beer.

So we sat down on the tailgate and she started talking and would not shut up. About how sad she was when he moved and now that he's settled she was going to start coming every weekend to see him. They were so happy blah blah blah.

"Caleb tells me you and Emmett have been together for a very long time. What's your secret?" she grabbed my hand like we were sisters. She's very touchy feely.

"He's good at fucking." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you?" she looked puzzled.

I looked at her and smiled."He's so caring." You could hear Emmett coughing like he was choking. She might not have heard me but I sure my family heard me just fine.

I took her to go meet the rest of the group. Alice liked her because she's just as bouncy as she is. I spoke low enough for Alice to hear me. I was telling her to get her away from me for a little while.

Alice took her to go meet the rest of the field party. I walked straight to the guys and grabbed Caleb by the arm. "Can I have a word with you please?"

Caleb looked at me then to Emmett, I guess waiting on him for permission. Emmett was too busy smiling to deny this conversation. He walked off.

Once we got away from the party we were in the dark. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"You didn't ask." He was smug.

"Would have been nice to know before you took me out."

"You would not have went out with me." He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Damn straight." I was trying to control anger.

He pulled me into a hug and he smelled so good. Thoughts of our kiss came flooding back. Edward's so going to eat that up. His voice was warm in my ear.

"You have a boyfriend. You don't want me remember? We are just friends. You made that quite clear. I have to see you and your boy kiss and hug. I don't complain nor do I make idle threats. I've stopped trying to take you from him. So let's drop it and get back to the party." And he kissed me lightly on the lips and turned to walk away.

I got back to where everybody was standing. Emmett had lost his smile. He heard the whole conversation. He knew I liked Caleb more than just a friend.

EMPOV:

Caleb walked back first and grabbed Amy and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Rose came walking towards me and I could see in her eyes she was hurt. I have seen that look before also. Why again? Why now? Things were going so well for us. I went crazy a long time ago and she had to witness it all first hand. But she forgave me.

I walked up to her and put my arm around her waist and pulled her back to my chest. She had pulled herself together very well. Jasper and the others were clueless. Except maybe Edward but I will have a talk with him later. Right now I wanted to make my Rose happy.

"I love you" I said in her ear. Followed by a kiss on her neck.

"Love you too Bear. Can we go home?" She had sadness to her voice.

"Yes baby let me get the others."

RPOV:

I went to the jeep and waited. Caleb and Amy walked up to me.

"Leaving already?" she asked. I had to smile.

"Yeah I'm not feeling very well. But you two have fun. We will have to get together the next time your in town." I was so trying to be nice. But no such luck.

Caleb gave me a hug. "Hope you feel better Angel."

That was weird. I just smiled and climbed into the truck. I wanted to go home and take a hot bath.

**Ok. So what happened twenty five years ago that was so bad?? **

**Love is a bad thing but jealousy is a bitch……..**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight. Just my crazy mind.**

EMPOV:

While Rose was taking a bath. I went to talk to Carlisle. I needed talk to someone about this.

I knocked on the door to his study and he was working as usual. "Come in Emmett."

I came in and sat down in one of his leather wing back chairs. He knew something was bothering me because he wasn't smiling. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can. I am always here for you and you know that."

"As you know I have been having some anger issues. It started when Rose is friends with the new guy and I didn't take certain things very well. In fact I made them worse." I had my head down.

Carlisle came to sit in the chair beside me. "Aren't you friends with Caleb now?"

"Because of Rose. I tolerate him for her. I don't want a repeat of the past. I don't we will survive it."

"Emmett that was a very long time ago and you two got past all that. You have changed and you can control your anger a lot better. Have you talked to her about your concerns?"

I shook my head "No sir. I don't want to worry her about this and besides tonight I thought when Caleb introduced his girlfriend to us that Rose would be ok with it. That everything would return to normal. But Carlisle, she was hurt you could see it in her eyes. She was jealous."

He could see the pain in my eyes. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Good let her be hurt and jealous. Let her feel what you felt that long ago." Edward said. I didn't hear him at the door and neither did Carlisle.

"Can I help you Edward?" Carlisle asked him.

"No but Emmett you need to quit beating yourself up about this. Let her be hurt and see how it feels to be broken hearted. She deserves it."

I was up and had him pinned against the wall. "Dear brother must we forget. She did hurt long ago because of me. My jealous rage caused a man to die. By my hands!" I felt Jasper beside me. He was calming me down.

"Sorry Emmett." He was saying as I was letting him go.

Carlisle just stood there then came up to me and put both hands on my shoulders. "He has a girlfriend, Rose is feeling a little jealousy. It's ok. It will just remind her of what she has."

"That's what I'm scared of." I turned and walked out of the study. I was walking down the hall. Alice was walking up to me and put her arm around my waist to give me a hug. I returned the favor by putting her into a bear hug.

"Hey Em. You ok?" She gave her little pixie smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah I will be fine. Rose still in the tub?"

She closed her eyes and then opened them back up."Yes she is and you are so bad."

I flashed an evil grin and ran to my room.

RPOV:

I had drained the tub and refilled it three times. Water just don't stay hot when your ice cold. I can't believe he has a girlfriend. And she's cute. Annoying but cute. Why wouldn't he tell me? Well I guess I didn't ask. I just assumed. I shouldn't be jealous. I'm Rosalie Hale. I have Emmett.

Like I summoned him. Gorgeous walked into the bathroom and he didn't waste time. He was naked and in the tub. He sat behind me so I could lean back against him. I turned the hot water on again and let it run. He started to rub my shoulders and I let out a little moan.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly with his big hands rubbing the tense muscles in my neck.

"Yes, I'm fine." He knew I was lying but he let it go. "Now that you are here with me."

I leaned back and brought his arms around me in a hug. I needed him. He started to kiss my neck and I moved my head over a little so he would have better access. His left hand started playing lightly on my breast while his right started to move down between my thighs.

I used my toes to turn on the shower and pull the plug. He slid a finger inside where my heat was getting the best of me. My moans got a little louder which in turn made him growl a little deeper.

I pulled his hands away from me so I could turn and face him. He had need in his eyes. He needed me.

"I love you Rose." He took my face in his hands and pulled me into a kiss.

I put him right at my opening and smiled. "I love you too Emmett." Then lowered myself onto him. Letting him fill me slowly. I had my hands on his chest kissing his neck while I was slowly grinding my hips. His hands were in my hair grabbing a fistful to pull my neck back. I let out a hiss as he ran his tongue down my neck and he bit that little soft spot where your shoulder and neck meet. That made me tighten my muscles around his cock.

This time the loud moans were coming from him. He grabbed my hips to make me mover faster but I wouldn't comply. After a while of going slow and easy. He had us up and against the wall. My legs were around his waist and my arms were around his neck. He had his hands pressed flat against the tile. Using nothing but hips to thrust into me. We came at the same time. Then he slid us back down into the tub with me in his lap and my legs still around his waist. We continued kissing letting the water fall over us.

Eventually turning off the water and grabbing a few towels. We went to bed and finished what we started.

Hours later we were laying in bed just holding each other and talking. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Bella." I said I knew it was her because Alice would have just walked right in.

"Sorry to disturb you two but I was wondering if I could borrow Emmett for a little while today?"

He raised up on his elbows "What does Edward need pointers again?" He laughed and I hit him. If Bella could blush she would.

"HAHA funny Emmett. No my dad needs some help doing some work on his house today and I thought that if you guys go over there and help him it will be done quicker."

"Sure let me get dressed and I will be down."

She nodded her head and shut the door. He rolled over on top of me and started to kiss me. I could feel him starting to get hard again.

"Honey as much as I would love for you to stay and play the sooner you get up and go over there the sooner you will be back."

"UGH!!" He jumped up and got dressed. He turned to look at me still naked under the covers. "Be right here just like that when I get back."

"Sure ok. Bye Bear." I rolled my eyes and he shut the door.

I got out of the shower and put on a pair of jeans and big fuzzy turtle neck. Pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I headed downstairs. Esme was putting new flowers in all the vases in the house.

"Esme where are Alice and Bella?"

"They decided to go help Charlie in the house."

"Ok well I'm going to go for a drive." I grabbed my keys off the table.

"Glad to see you and Emmett worked things out." She said without looking away from the flower arrangement.

I ran back and gave her a hug. "Awe Esme you know us. We are perfect for each other." She just smiled and I left.

I was heading to the cliffs. There is a place you can go that is peaceful. I needed to be by myself for a bit.

This place has not changed in years. It still looked the same. I stared out at the water. Just below this part of the cliffs is a beach with some big boulders sticking out of the sand. I stood at the edge looking down. It was about a hundred fifty foot drop. I closed my eyes and started to remember the last time I was here.

_Twenty-five years ago….._

"_Please just leave. I'm bad for you. I belong to him. I love him." I was pleading._

"_You love me too. Stay here and Just let me talk to him." He said. _

"_You don't understand Emmett won't care about any of this. You will only make things worse. I told you not to come here. Not to follow me."_

_He left me to go talk to Emmett. That was the last time I saw him alive. Emmett was so raged by seeing me care for another person. He proved that his anger was beyond his control. Jasper was too late. Alice didn't see it coming because it happened so fast. Before I could get there to stop it. I heard the conversation before hand._

"_She is mine! Why didn't you leave when you were asked?"_

"_Because I love her and we belong together." He said _

_Emmett had him by the shirt and walking to the edge of the cliff. "Well that makes two of us. But the ending of this fairytale that your living in, is I'm the one living happily ever after with Rose not you." _

_And before I could stop Emmett, he threw him off the cliff. That was when I knew I had created a monster when I played on his jealousy. I just didn't realize I fell in love with the pawn………._

Present:

I opened my eyes and took in a deep breath. I knew I wasn't alone. I shook my head.

"I would have never known if you hadn't called me that." I said still facing the edge of the cliff.

"I couldn't help myself." He said and I could hear the sadness in his voice. I turned to face Caleb.

"I thought you were dead."


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight. Just me…**

He looked at me and smiled. "I thought I did too."

I raised my hand to touch his perfect face. I could see some similarities but not many. "Why do you look different?"

We sat down on the edge of the cliff and he started to tell me what I have missed.

CPOV:

"You know what Jacob is right?" She shook her head at me. I could see she is studying my features trying to see the face she saw a long time ago.

"Yes he's a shape shifter. But you said you weren't like him."

"No I said I can't change. A lot happened that day."

She just closed her eyes her hands never leaving my face.

"When I landed on the rocks below I had a lot of emotions going thru me. Love, Pain, Anger, Sadness, and Hatred. I realized I wasn't dead the shock wore off and intense pain set in. I fell into unconsciousness my grandmother found me, saw that I had a pulse and took me back home. She knew the change would happen but since I was so badly broken my body would not choose an animal but man again. So my bone structure mended differently and I matured two years in the span of a week. Pain from the fall and pain from the change I don't remember much about that week only just from what my grandmother told me.

I woke up a completely different person. Then I went to find you and your whole family moved away with no trace. I looked for a few years. I wanted revenge. When I couldn't find any of you, I went about my life. I then noticed I didn't age. But I never shifted either. "

She looked like she would cry if she could. "Why come back here? You still want revenge?"

"No I went about my life then Jacob turned sixteen and he went through the change. I started to get angry all over again. But grandmother told me that because of my accident before the change that my body made the choice for me. But perks I got the strength, speed, and better control over my anger."

I wanted to hold her but I was scared of what I would do to her.

"So you know what we are?" She whispered.

"Yes. Which explains why I never aged."

"I met Amy three years ago and we started dating. I really like her and she is so good to me."

"Then why did you kiss me? Why the whole romantic date?" her voice raised a little.

"I didn't know you were here until the night at the party. When you walked up to me and introduced yourself, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. Then I saw you leaving with Emmett and I knew right then you were real and why you had not aged. So yes I did talk to Jacob about it. But I knew the story about shifters and vampires.

When I saw you at the mall, I knew I had to talk to you. I needed see if it was still there between us. I registered at your school and then Emmett played the game and I won the bet. We went out. I kissed you. But I knew your heart belongs to someone else. Mine does too. But it is ok for us to be friends. I got over the revenge thing when I couldn't find you."

I know I gave her a lot to take in. But I was glad that she finally knows.

RPOV:

He was beautiful then but now he was gorgeous. All because of me. And not in a good way. I was trying to process all that he was telling me. Now that I really look at him I can see the old him in his eyes. I had to touch his face to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Emmett didn't kill him. He lived. He's here in front of me smiling like nothing ever happened.

"Emmett feels bad for killing you. I couldn't look at him for months. He knew at that moment that I cared about someone else besides him. That was my fault. I liked playing little games with him. But then I actually fell for you and he saw it. I took it too far. I knew he didn't have control over his anger. Hell he had only been turned for about thirty years. I should know I found him. I saved him."

I saw anger in his eyes "Why didn't you save me?"

"I heard no heartbeat. Carlisle said if your heart would have kept beating we could have saved you but it stopped." Plus I truly believe that if Emmett heard it he would have finished the job.

He let out this loud laugh. "So it brings us to this. We know do we tell the others?"

"Hell no!" I screamed. I had fright in my eyes."If Emmett knows he will kill you, again."

"That might be a little difficult." He smirked

"Does Amy know anything about you? And where is she at by the way?" Looking at the expression I knew my answer.

"No. But I plan on telling her. Jacob and Quil have her occupied with Claire."

"Well then we will keep it to ourselves."

We spent the next few hours catching up like two old friends. I didn't realize it was noon and they would be done. I told him I had to leave but he should bring Amy over to say bye before she heads back home. He said he would. But then I reminded him that he couldn't think of any of this in front of Edward. He was ok. I gave him a hug and headed to my car.

EMPOV:

I was pacing the floor "Rose had her phone and she could not call me what's up with that?"

"Esme told you that she went for a drive and she seemed in a good mood. Don't think much of it you know Amy is still here so she wouldn't be there." Alice assured me.

I sat in front of the TV and started watching the football game. About 30 minutes later I heard her car pull up the driveway. I jumped up to go open the garage door for her but she didn't pull in she put the top up which means she was washing her car.

She got out of the car and was smiling. I love it when she goes natural. Jeans and a sweater, no makeup and hair pulled up. I got her car cleaning out for her without her even asking. I knew her to well.

"Thanks baby. Did you all get done over at Charlie's?" She had raised up to kiss me and grabbed her up around the waist and took the kiss a little further.

"Yes we did. And didn't I tell you I wanted you to be in the bed naked when I got back." I nuzzled her neck. I froze I could smell him. Not a lot but she had been near him. And I think she sensed it too.

"I went for a drive it was a pretty day. And before you ask yes I went to LaPush, and I talked to Caleb. I wanted him to bring Amy by before she went back home."

Well can't be mad about that."Why the sudden change? Last night you didn't seem too fond of her."

"If Caleb is going to hang out with us then we have to except Amy too. She just seemed to bouncy for me last night. I want to get to know her."

I knew she good but not this good. "Great I will let Esme know we will be having company." I put her back down and headed for the door. "Do you want help with the car?"

"If you want to that would be great." She smiled at me with loving eyes.

"I will be right back let me go tell Esme first." I went straight for the kitchen and told Esme so she could be prepared with some food. Then headed for Edwards bedroom. I needed some answers.

**How long can they hide this from Emmett? How will he react when he finds out????**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight. Just me.**

EMPOV:

"Hey Emmett before you even ask, I read her thoughts when she got close enough. She's was right she went for a drive but then she went to LaPush to talk to Caleb about him and Amy coming to visit. Nothing else."

"Thanks man. That's what she told me and I just wanted to make sure. I need to trust her." I gave him a worried look.

"You are doing fine. Now go help her before she comes looking for you." I grinned at him and ran downstairs.

I ran outside and scooped her up in a big bear hug and spun her around. She laughed and it was the first real laugh I've heard in the past few weeks.

"What's gotten into you!" she was beaming.

"Just happy your mine."

"Yes I am." And she kissed me.

RPOV:

Emmett ran up to and pulled me into a big bear hug. Caught completely off guard the only thing I could do was squeal. Then I had to laugh because of his big grin on his face.

"What's gotten into you!" I said as he was spinning me around. I was laughing like a school girl.

"Just happy your mine." His smile was huge but his eyes were serious.

"Yes I am." I kissed him and put my arms around his neck. I really loved this man. I hope everything goes alright. I don't think I can handle it if I lost him.

He started to deepen our kiss. The hand that was supporting my back was now on my neck pulling me closer to him. His arm that was under my knees was now sitting me on top of the car. He was leaning me back and I had to stop him.

"Emmett, we have to stop." It was so hard to concentrate when his hands are in my hair and his big kissable lips pressed to mine.

"No we don't I'm pretty sure Edwards read my thoughts and told the rest to stay away from the garage." Is lips moved down my neck.

"I just replaced the hood on this car I don't want to replace the whole front end." The last time we had sex on top of this car I had to replace the hood, fender, and windshield. But it was worth it.

He bit my neck and pulled away "Fine we will wash your pretty car but you and I will be having sex outside today."

I rose up on my tip toes and licked his earlobe."Sounds great."

I spent the next two hours detailing the outside of my car. Emmett decided to pull up a lawn chair and watch me. I know it was just to watch me bend over. He's such a perv. SWEET.

It was around four when Caleb showed up with Amy. Alice was the first one to great them. Of course she was she had seen them coming.

I walked around the house holding hands with Emmett. They walked up to us. I was smiling and so was Caleb. Amy was as perky as ever.

"Hi Amy. So glad you could come over before you went back home. Sorry for my shortness last night. I wasn't feeling very well." I felt Em's hand on my back. He came up to Caleb and shook his hand.

"Caleb told me you stopped by and invited us. I was with Jacob meeting Quil and Claire." She was all smiles. Did she ever get angry? Upset? Have a bad day? Wonder what that's like.

Esme came outside and told us we were rude for keeping them outside. So Alice and I took Amy into the house to meet Esme and Carlisle. Caleb followed Emmett back around to the garage. He was cleaning up my mess.

EMPOV:

I made a deal with Rose. Since I didn't help her with the car I would put the stuff up for her. I couldn't help but smile thinking about how she would bend over in front of me so I got a good look at her nice ass.

"I hope you are not mad for Rose coming to LaPush." Caleb said he was rolling up the hose.

"Naw man. She told me. Rose can do whatever she wants. I trust her. She's my girl."

"And that's good. You two look like you were made for each other." He smiled.

More than he knew I thought. Then the girls came out to see what was taking so long. They couldn't stay very long. It was a three hour drive back and she wanted to be there before nine. Good luck with that.

Rose and I walked them out to the car. Rose gave Amy her cell phone number and told her to call anytime. Wow maybe she really does like her.

Then she went to Caleb and gave him a hug and told him she would see him tomorrow at school. That was my cue to put my arms around her waist and my chin on her shoulder. Like always she made sure our cheeks touched.

They left and I whispered into her ear. "Now that they are gone. Do you want to go for our walk into the forest?"

"You are nothing but a horndog." She giggled.

"And you expect me not to be?" I shrugged my shoulders at her. She smiled and took my hand.

We started running into the woods.

**Sorry this chapter is short, but it will be worth it soon. How hard is it to keep your thoughts from Edward????**

**You can find me on myspace under spoollee. **

**Kudos to my FanFic Family!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight. Just my mind.**

EPOV:

Trying to read Rose's thoughts are easy when she is always thinking about herself. But this week was different. Like she was trying to hide something all week. While we were at school she would actually concentrate on school. Knowing she has passed the same classes with flying colors. Then when she is around Caleb she talks about everything under the sun. Or is thinking about the fair. But at home she keeps busy with Alice, Bella, and Esme. And thinking about herself.

She was being the good mate to Emmett. Always with him. Hunting together, watching TV together. He even helped her work on his jeep. He really seems happy. I can tell by all the dirty thoughts he starts to think about and right then I tune him out. So don't need a visual.

And Rose being very attentive to him. It was a recap of when he first turned and got past the newbie phase. When he realized she belonged to him and vice versa. Emmett had stopped asking what was on her mind. Which I was glad because I hated having to tell him anything. He has no reason to be insecure. I hope Rose doesn't make a liar out of me.

EMPOV:

"Sorry man, I know you hate the fact that I bug you all the time about this. I will stop asking one of these days." I shrugged running my hands over my face. Such a human gesture for when you are tired.

Edward leaned back in the chair with his hands folded in his lap. "It's ok. Today she thought of wearing that little pink thing you like so well."

I gave him a long look. I really hope he didn't take that thought any farther.

He shot back. "No I stopped right there. But all seems back to normal."

I eased back into m chair. Sweet Rose is going to be wearing the baby doll pink bra and panties with matching garter belt. Ooh and the panties are crotchless…..

"Damn Emmett. Please stop that while I'm sitting close to you." Edward said while pinching the bridge of his nose. I guess he was trying to get the thoughts out of his mind. I had to smile at him. Poor guy with my hormones and sex drive he has no hope of peace around me.

Edward had to get up and walk away from me. You would have thought that since Bella was a vamp now he wouldn't be bothered by our thoughts as much. I guess once a gentleman always a gentleman. No hope for the wicked. Yep that's me.

Rose walked in and I had to smile at her. I knew what was under her clothes.

"He told you didn't he?" She said with annoyance in her voice.

I raise my eyebrow and brought my lip into a sinful smile. "Sure did."

"Damn ease dropper."

RPOV:

I feel like kicking Edward's ass. He won't leave me alone. I know Emmett has asked him to check in on my thoughts now and then but you figured after a few days of nothing special he would leave me alone. Now I'm sure he has told Em about my surprise for him. Butthead, I will get him back one way or another.

I walk out onto the back porch to see Edward getting up and walking away from Emmett. Emmett had a huge smile on his face. I love seeing that smile. He turned to see me and I knew that look. He told him.

"He told you didn't he?" I already knew the answer and seeing the look on Em's face was priceless.

"Sure did." He started walking to me with the look that says I have not feed in weeks and you are my next meal. Sweet.

FRIDAY:

School woohoo I walked up to the doors with Emmett's arm around my shoulders. He kept telling me in my ear that he was buying me the same outfit I surprised him with last night but in different colors.

All I could do was smile. Edward took off with Bella to her locker. Caleb walked up to us. Him and Em did their little hand shake. I gave Caleb a kiss on the cheek. Emmett never flinched. I think he was ok with it.

"So Amy is taking off right after school and will meet everybody at the field tonight. I told her I would catch a ride with somebody so she can take me home." His eyes are so pretty. Shit! Quit thinking about that Edward will pick up on it. I swear that boy has radar.

"That's good. You could ride with us." Emmett and Caleb seem to be getting along so much better. No more bets in the gym.

"Thanks but Jacob and Seth are coming and I'm riding with them."

The first bell rang and Em walked me to my class I kissed him and went to my seat. He walked away and I turned to look at Caleb.

"Does Amy know?" I asked. Looking him into the eyes looking for the answer.

"No. Emmett?" He looked sad.

"No I don't think he will take it very well. Especially since you two are getting along so well." I started doodling on his notebook afraid to look at him.

"Rose we are good friends. We were able to have a second chance for our friendship." He took my hand and held it.

"I know and I'm grateful. I can't lose Emmett. I won't lose him. He means the world to me." I was pouring my heart out to him. And it felt so right.

Then I felt it I turned to look towards the door. Edward was standing there and with the look I see I was busted. I had dropped my guard and now he knows. All he has to do now is run to Emmett.

I raised my hand and got excused from class. Edward was standing there and he wouldn't look at me. His eyes were locked on Caleb.

"Do you want to tell him or do you want me too?" Was all he would say.

I'm thinking this is a trick question. "Tell him what exactly?" Was all I could think of right then.

"You and Caleb. And what you are hiding. You are having an affair on Emmett aren't you." I tried to hold back the laugh but I failed.

"You are so way off its amusing. Either you didn't read my thoughts before this or you suck at the whole reading thoughts thing."

He looked pissed I was questioning his abilities. "I know what I saw he was holding your hands and you were talking about not telling Em and Amy."

"Right Edward what I am about to tell you, you can't tell Emmett. It will be bad. I have to be the one to tell him."

"What is it?" He was getting inpatient. I really couldn't blame him.

"Look at Caleb. Look at his eyes. What do you see?"

Edward looked at him and then back to me. Then I let him read my thoughts……

_Twenty-five years ago. The man Emmett thought he killed. Hell we all thought he killed is alive and well. Don't do think for one minute that Emmett will ok with the situation and all will be well that I would have told him as soon as I found out. But I don't know if he will be raged or be happy that he didn't kill him. He is like Jacob he just can't change. It's complicated but he has Amy and I have Emmett nothing is going on between us. Promise……._

He held up his hand to let me know he has heard all he wanted to hear.

"You need to tell him soon before it gets out. If it's not by you he will think you are hiding more than just this. I will keep your secret. Only because I can't bear to see his face when he finds out.

**Now that Edward knows it's just a matter of time.**

**Preview….. "It's been in his family for years." As she was holding the tiny necklace …..**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own twilight. Just me.**

RPOV:

I was getting ready for the party. Amy and Caleb would be meeting us at the field. I decided on a pair of jeans and baby blue v-neck with my white vest. Emmett came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. I smiled when he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed.

"We could just skip the party and stay in bed all weekend." He started nipping at my neck.

"Yes we could but we don't have to stay long. Promise." I pulled away from him. "How about you get dressed unless you want to go to the field looking like that. I'm sure all the girls would be pleased and the guys would be jealous." Picking up the perfume bottle and spraying mist on my neck and wrist.

He turned to walk into the closet. He came back out in a pair of faded jeans a black button up shirt. I stared and smiled. Things I could do to that body. Hell things I have done to that body. I walked up to him and touched his lips with mine. He brought his hands down to my waist and moved them lower to pull me closer to him. I heard the small growl coming out of his mouth and I started laughing.

"Come on Bear. Everybody's waiting downstairs." I took his hand and walk out of our bedroom.

At the bottom of the stairs I could see everybody at the door waiting. We piled into Emmett's jeep, I wasn't about to bring my car to a field. Neither was Edward.

The party had lot more people there. There were four bonfires going. Jacob and Seth spotted us and waved. They were at one of the fires by themselves. I walked up first.

"Hey dog what's up? Hey Seth?" I smiled

Seth had this big grin on his face. He came up and gave me a hug. Great I was going to stink for the rest of the night. Seth was such a nice kid. Can't help but like him. Jacob just glared at me with his shit eating grin.

"Hello blondie. Heard any good jokes lately?"

"Haha your fucking funny." I rolled my eyes at him and turned away. Everybody started in conversation when Amy and Caleb walked up.

"Hello Amy how was the drive?" I asked

"Long but I'm here." The guys had walked over to the keg to get beer Emmett was talking with Caleb.

What Bella and Amy were talking about brought my attention back to them.

"Amy that is a beautiful necklace. Where did you get it?" Bella said and I turned to see it.

"Caleb gave it to me. It's been in his family for years." She held it up so we could get a better look at it. I dropped my glass and turned to see Emmett. He had hatred in his eyes then he was gone. He took Caleb with him. I didn't see where they went.

I turned to Bella and told her to keep Amy busy walk her around do something. I ran to Edward.

"What just happened?" We were all looking around for Emmett and Caleb.

"The only thing I caught from Emmett's thoughts was he recognized the necklace. Then his mind was going so fast I couldn't keep up. He disappeared." He looked worried. I grabbed Alice and pulled her next to us.

"Alice, what do you see?" I had both hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know he keeps changing his mind on what he is doing. I can't focus." She curled up next to Jasper. He put his arm around her like she would be cold.

"I've got to call Carlisle." I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell.

"Rose, what did I miss?" Alice looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"Long story, I will fill you in when we find out where they are. But let's just say the past just came back to haunt me and Emmett."

Carlisle answered and I told him what has been going on. He was quiet for a few minutes. "Rose I wish you would have come to me sooner. We could have went to Emmett about this."

"I know Carlisle, I messed up. I can't lose him."

Just then Alice go still and phased out then when she came back to us, she looked scared. "They are at the cliffs."

"Go get him. I will be there soon" Carlisle hung up the phone.

I looked at Edward. "You and Bella please stay here with Amy keep her busy. I will keep my thoughts open so you know when it's all over." He just nodded his head and walked off. Alice, Jasper, and I ran towards LaPush.

EMPOV:

I don't know what came over me. I saw the necklace that Caleb gave to Amy and I knew it was the same one that Rose gave to him a long time ago. I should know, I was with Rose when she had it made. Tiny little angel made out of gold.

I had all these things going through my head. Glad he's alive, mad he's alive, why is he here, will Rose want him? Years I had to live with the fact I killed a human over jealousy. But the fucker is alive and has been playing like he was my friend all this time.

Back to the matter at hand. I had Caleb by the neck by the time I stopped I was holding him over the cliff once more.

"Tell me why I shouldn't let you go right now?" I had so much rage in my eyes. Caleb just stared at me.

"You didn't kill me the first time. What makes you think you could kill me again?" He was being calm, but provoking me at the same time.

"I should be grateful for you not dying. Rose wouldn't talk to me or even look at me for months. Do you know how it feels to have someone you love hate you?" I squeezed a little tighter. "To have someone look at you like it should have been you going over the cliff?"

"Emmett I loved her back then. I still care about her now. But I have Amy. I want a life with Amy."

If I would just let go he would fall. There was no ground under his feet except what is hundreds of feet below him. "Then why now?"

"I didn't know it was her until the party. In all honesty I thought you two would be old and gray. But when I saw her I knew it was her."

I started shaking he sat me up. "You baited me to bet you. So you could be alone with her."

Just then I heard Carlisle's voice behind me. "Emmett, bring him back from the edge son. Let's get past this."

"Carlisle?" I said with my eyes solely on Caleb.

"Yes?" he said but he was being careful not to do anything drastic. I could feel Jasper coming up close. He was doing all he can to calm me.

"Where's Rose?" It was like I was waiting for her to see this again.

"I'm right here." I started to smile and that was a scary thing.

"Did you know?"

"Know what Emmett?"

"Did you know he was alive?"

"I figured it out last Sunday. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you would fly off the handle." I turned to her.

"Do you think this is a calmer way for me to find out? Were you afraid of what I would do to him?"

"Emmett.I…"

"ANSWER ME. WERE YOU AFRAID OF WHAT I WOULD DO TO HIM?" Carlisle and Jasper were behind me now and each had a hand on my shoulders.

"Yes. I wanted him as our friend not just mine. But both of us."

Carlisle was telling me that I don't have to do this. I don't have to be the monster again.

I looked back at Caleb and started walking back so his feet could touch ground. "I spent twenty-five years thinking I killed an innocent man. I kept that on my mind every day. My family looking at me wondering if I ever got mad enough would I do it again."

I released his neck and stepped back waiting for him to come at me. I just threatened to kill him again.

"Believe me when I say I meant no harm to you or Rose. I understand that you will do anything for her. I feel the same way about Amy." Caleb started to walk away back down the hill.

I hollered out to him."Do me a favor. Go to LaPush school. Stay away from me and my family for a while. Just remember Carlisle, Jasper, and Amy are the only ones that saved your life tonight. No one else."

I faced Carlisle. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm proud of you. It took a lot for you to do the right thing."

We started to walk back towards the woods. Rose came up to me and tried to hug me I grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from reaching me.

"Don't touch me! I'm trying my best not to hate you right now. You knew how much I hurt seeing you in pain for what I did to you. How bad you made me feel all those months. Then me having to watch you and the rest of the family look at me like I was some kind of monster. Stay away from me."

"But Emmett, I'm sorry I….." she pleaded

"Rose, I love you but I can't look at you. You didn't trust me enough to tell me he was not dead. Instead you play your little game and almost cause me to…. I can't even say it. Just leave me alone." I walked off with Carlisle and Jasper.

RPOV:

I fell to my knees. I didn't know what to say. I had no way of shedding the tears I was feeling. I hurt him, lied to him, and betrayed him.

Alice came over and sat beside me. "I hope you have learned your lesson about playing with Emmett's emotions. He can't always control his temper and when it comes to you he will do anything for you. Give him a little time he won't stay mad at you. Besides if it makes you feel better he will talk to you again in three days and be back to his old self in seven."

**Ok I hope you enjoyed this story. I will be writing more stories and posting them soon. Kudos to my FamFic Family!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight. Just like playing with the peeps.**

**Ok. I know I ended the story but I really didn't plan on it being that long and drawn out. But I did leave a few things out so I will add one last thing to it before I start on my three other stories. **

ALICE POV:

As I am sitting in a huge tree that overlooks the forest I close my eyes and clear my thoughts. So much has happened in the past few weeks since Emmett's break down at the cliffs.

First Emmett was really upset with Rose. Her little games that she likes to play actually went too far this time. The guy she made a little pawn in her game happened to be a guy she knew long ago. We all thought Emmett had killed him in a jealous rage. But it so happens he's cousins with Jacob and didn't die. Then when he came to Forks he realized Rose was alive, well, and young. So he decided to go along with the little game. Then when Rose found out who he was it was just a matter of time before Emmett knew and all his anger came back to him.

We made it there in time to stop him and he made the right choice and let Caleb live. Caleb on the other hand respected Em's request and changed schools. He now goes to school with Jacob in LaPush.

After the episode on the cliff Caleb started walking back to the field where his girlfriend, Amy, was being babysat by Edward and Bella. Carlisle was nice enough to give Caleb a ride the rest of the way there. Once he was there Amy ran up and gave him a hug. She had been worried. Caleb spent the rest of the weekend telling Amy everything from what he is and about the trouble with Rose and Emmett. He left out the part about us being vampires so our secret is still safe. She was a little uncomfortable about him but the way I see it… They will be married in one year, three months, and 2 days.

Jacob was mad at the fact that no one filled him in on what the hell was going on that night. He's happy that nobody got hurt or worse killed. But it will be a touchy subject for a while yet.

Carlisle and Emmett went on a hunt just themselves for a few days. Emmett had issues that need to be brought out and Carlisle was there for him.

Rose stayed in her room for what seemed like forever. Emmett was not ready to talk to her or even look at her. I think she learned her lesson but only time will tell.

When he did finally started talking to her, she was out tinkering on the cars in the garage and he came out to help her. At first there wasn't much talking just smiles. Then he had a funny story to tell her about his hunting trip.

I was right he was back to normal in seven days. And driving us nuts. We all ended up going to the carnival on the pier. It was fun. We ran into Caleb, Amy, and the rest of the LaPush gang. I stayed calm because nothing bad was going to happen. Emmett and Caleb had their silent agreement. One of these days we are all going to get past this and hang out again. Besides who knows Emmett and Rose might be in the wedding party. I'm not telling……..

**Here is a summary of another story I am working on….**

_Dating Jacob, sleeping with James, falling in love with Edward. What's a girl to do?_


End file.
